A Good Morning
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: But there Ed was, naked in the shower and Roy suddenly realized how much he missed him. Missed kissing him, touching him, hearing him whimper… RoyEd


A/N: I got the idea from imagineyourotp on tumblr (that blog is killing me btw because it's way too inspiring) and this one I wrote for space-dementia49, happy birthdayyyy! (and happy birthday to me as well :D)  
><strong><br>A Good Morning**

Immediately when the alarm went off, Roy felt the familiar body on top of him, reaching to switch it off. Funny how that too was already a routine. Roy usually just lied there, hoping that the satanic sound of the alarm would just stop but Ed was always so quick to turn it off.  
>Roy felt Ed's weight leaving the bed and the young man took Roy's blanket away, ignoring the whiny sounds Roy made to protest that.<br>"Get up, you lazy shit."

Roy groaned, way too tired to say something like 'I don't want to' and he also knew that if he would say something like that, Ed would only snort and say that he was acting like a kid. Sometimes Roy hoped Ed could just crawl back into bed with him, kiss him and say 'you don't have to, let's just sleep some more?'  
>But then again, if Ed would've done something like that, Roy would've been sure it was just Envy messing with him.<p>

Roy heard Ed leaving the bedroom and soon there was the sound of the shower coming from the bathroom. Roy could've just stayed there, trying to fall back asleep but he forced himself to get up. He knew from experience that if Ed would find him still in bed after he was done taking the shower, Roy would get his ass kicked. Besides, he needed to shave.

Roy yawned and left the warm, comfy bed like it was the hardest thing he had ever done. It sure seemed like that at the moment. And then Roy stumbled out of the bedroom, to the hall. It was so damn dark because it was way too damn early. He wondered if it was possible for him to make it so people wouldn't have to wake up before 10am when he would become the Fuhrer. Because that crap should be illegal.

Roy opened the bathroom door and enjoyed the warmth that came from the shower Ed was taking behind the curtain. Roy emptied his bladder and Ed said: "Whoa, you actually managed to get up by yourself? That's a first." Roy couldn't do anything but wonder how was it possible Ed was already making snarky comments when he had just woken up. Roy found it difficult to even form one word. Then again, he and Ed were completely different in that area. And Ed seemed to be ready for action, all the time, no matter how early it was… it was like adrenaline was _always_ rushing through his veins. Even though sometimes that part of Ed was very irritating, Roy still loved it.

He saw glimpses of the young man's naked body and that made him remember they haven't had the chance to spend much time together lately… work had been so hectic, Roy had to work his ass off if he finally wanted to become the Fuhrer and change the situation in Amestris.  
>So Roy had been working late every night and when he got home, he was too exhausted to do anything but to fall asleep. And Ed was busy too, finding out about everything there was to know about alkahestry.<p>

But there Ed was, naked in the shower and Roy suddenly realized how much he missed him. Missed kissing him, touching him, hearing him whimper… missed the look in Ed's eyes, missed the almost painful way Ed grabbed Roy with his automail hand just when he was about to come, the small weary chuckle Ed let out every time in the afterglow.

Roy didn't stop to hesitate, he opened the curtain and stepped in.  
>"What are you –"<br>Roy pressed his lips against Ed's neck, making the young man shut up with a soft gasp.  
>Roy smirked a bit when he saw how Ed hadn't only lost his ability to speak but also his ability to move. Roy kissed his neck again, moved his lips on the soft skin… he loved kissing Ed's neck. Not only because it was one of those rare things that made Ed shut up once and for all but also because his neck was very sensitive and every time Roy kissed it softly, once or twice…<p>

Ed grabbed him and pressed their lips together violently, needy.  
>Yes, that was why. Kissing Ed's neck always managed to arouse him to no end. And shuddering, needy and wild, <em>naked<em> Edward Elric pressed against Roy was the thing that managed to arouse _Roy_ to no end.

Roy replied to Ed's needy kiss, pressed him against the bathroom wall and was very glad that he always slept in the nude. Roy enjoyed the warm water pouring down to their bodies, the feeling of Ed's body pressed against his… Roy smirked when he also felt Ed's erection pressing against his skin.  
>Any other time Roy would've surely commented something about Ed's eagerness but it still <em>was<em> early and communicating should be against the law so early… though if the only communication during mornings would happen like _that_, Roy wouldn't have minded _at all_.

Ed had his hands all over Roy's hair, messing them up even more as he whimpered into Roy's mouth when Roy sucked the tip of his tongue. Roy pulled back a bit and yanked Ed's hair, forcing the alchemist to meet his eyes. Ed was already panting, his golden eyes had darkened and Roy could easily see the lust burning in them. Roy loved that sight, he loved how easily Ed got lost in the passion, how Roy was able to do that to him so quickly…

Roy kissed Ed's forehead and smiled at the confused and embarrassed look that appeared on Ed's face.  
>"Just get on with it, fucker…"<br>Roy smiled even more widely at Ed's attempt to hide his embarrassment and did as he was told, he pressed his lips on Ed's chest and glanced at the man when Roy took his nipple in his mouth. Ed let out a shaky breath and stared at Roy with wide eyes, lips apart. Roy felt the familiar pride when he realized _he was with Ed. With that gorgeous, amazing being._ He was lucky, Ed could get anyone. And yet, he had wanted Roy.

Usually Roy would've spend that moment by telling Ed out loud how gorgeous he looked at the moment, with his cheeks flushed and the almost desperate fire burning in his eyes… but not this time. This time, Roy wanted to _show_ him. So he rolled his tongue around Ed's nipple and then bit it gently.  
>"Oh fuck…"<br>_Yes, just keep on making those lovely sounds_.

Roy's own erection was pressing against his stomach, demanding attention but Roy did his best to ignore it. He wanted to focus on Ed. If he was a teenager, he would come only by watching Ed… but luckily Roy wasn't.  
>He moved his tongue on Ed's skin, from the nipple to the scars near the port. Another sensitive area for Ed. Kissing his neck and then licking the scars made it so that every time Roy did that…<p>

Ed grabbed Roy's hair violently and hissed: "_Fuck me. Now._"  
>Roy closed his eyes, enjoying how Ed's grip on his hair hurt a bit, but not too much. He smirked at Ed, trying his best not to let it show that he was on the edge of losing his control and granting Ed's wish – or demand, actually – right at that moment. Roy straightened up and just then he noticed that the position he had been in hadn't been the best one. Did he care? No, not really. Roy kissed Ed, grabbing his ass, wondering if they could survive with soap alone. Roy decided that yes, they would and while kissing the man, he grabbed the soap and rubbed his fingers on it. Roy broke apart from the kiss and watched his lover's face as he slid his hand on Ed's back to his ass… and he pushed the first finger in.<p>

"Fuckkk," Ed groaned lowly, causing shivers to run on Roy's skin.  
>"Oh, trust me, I will," Roy said his first words that morning.<br>Ed glared at him. "Holy shit, so you _can _talk! You know, I actually prefer you not talking, you're wasting a shitload of time by –"  
>Roy should get a cenz every time he managed to stop Ed talking. Well, that time Ed's talking turned into a high-pitched whine when Roy thrust his second finger in.<p>

"I know you love me talking during sex."  
>Ed opened his mouth to say something but then he furrowed his eyebrows. "You hear that?"<br>Roy stopped moving his fingers and focused on listening. It took a while because of the running shower but then he realized that the sound Ed had been hearing was coming from the bedroom. The phone was ringing.

Shit! He was going to be late!  
>It was a part of the every morning-routine. Hawkeye called him telling him to wake up or he'd get a new hole on his body… and after the call Hawkeye would drive over to pick Roy up. And at the moment Roy was dripping wet, horny as hell and nowhere close to getting ready.<p>

Apparently Ed had realized the source of the sound as well and the panicked look on Roy's face because he said: "Fuck no! You're not gonna leave me like this!"  
>Shit, shit, <em>shit<em>. Roy had his fucking fingers on Ed's ass. And he was so hard it was starting to hurt. But Hawkeye definitely wouldn't hesitate using her gun.  
>"I have to," Roy forced himself to say though his dick definitely disagreed.<br>"Come on, you know you want to. It won't take long."  
>Ed moved himself against Roy's fingers and shuddered wildly. Roy swallowed dryly. He was a man, how the hell was he supposed to walk away in that situation?<p>

As if it wasn't awful enough, Ed decided to grab Roy's dick and stroke it.  
>"You're so fucking hard. And you fucking know you need to put <em>this<em> inside me."  
>Yes, yes, yes… "No, I really need to – Ed, Hawkeye will <em>kill<em> me."  
>Yet, he made no attempts of getting his fingers out of Ed's ass, no attempts of moving an inch.<br>"You need to what exactly? I'll tell you, you need to _fuck me_. You feel that? You feel how tight I am, right? Just think about how fucking great your dick will feel inside me."

Roy swallowed nothing and barely realized how heavily he was breathing. Shit, shit, _shit_!  
>For one dead-silent moment (Roy didn't even noticed the phone had stopped ringing) they just stared at each other until Roy groaned and grabbed Ed, turning him around so that he was facing the wall.<br>"You'll be the death of me," Roy muttered lowly and soaped his erection.  
>He didn't even have to see Ed's face to know the brat was smirking.<p>

"You started this."  
>Roy rolled his eyes. As if that mattered.<br>"You ready?" he asked.  
>"Are you fucking kidding me? Who do you think I am, a goddamn girl having her first time?"<br>Roy took that as a _yes_ and grabbed Ed's hips, pushing himself in. Ed let out a shaky breath but he was being surprisingly relaxed, probably because of all the times they had done that…  
>Roy had to give it to Ed, he had been right. It did feel fucking great to be inside him.<p>

"Hurry up."  
>"Always so impatient," Roy snorted.<br>"Always so fucking slow, but then again that's what old people –"  
>And once again, Roy interrupted Ed. This time, by pulling out and thrusting back in again. If only he could keep on interrupting Ed like that always, with him crying out loud.<p>

Though Ed was right – again. They had to hurry up if they wanted to finish before Hawkeye came rushing in through the door with a pistol on her hand. That could really be a mood-killer.

Roy fastened his rhythm and enjoyed how Ed was starting to moan and whimper and how the sounds he made echoed nicely on the walls. "Yes, fucking yes, there!" Ed cried when Roy moved his angle and hit the spot. Roy pushed Ed's hair out of the way with his left hand and leaned down to bite his nape.  
>Roy let his tongue travel from Ed's nape to his earlobe, which he sucked and bit.<br>"Fucking… fuck! I'm gonna, I can't…!"  
>"Not yet," Roy said, without even realizing he was using his 'strict commander'-voice. He grabbed Ed's dick and squeezed a bit on the root of his erection so Ed wouldn't come.<br>"Please… oh god, pleaaase Roy."

Any other time Roy would've _loved_ hearing Ed beg and whimper like that because it was so rare to hear him say the word 'please'. It was also rare to hear him say Roy's name, let alone the two together… what a delicious combination. But that time it was too much for Roy, he let go of Ed's dick, grabbed his hips even more firmly and started thrusting in a wild rhythm.

"FUCK!" Ed cried as he came, squeezing the pipes with his hands so hard his knuckled were white.  
>It took only a few seconds for Roy to follow his example and he finally came inside Ed.<br>For a while everything was just white light and beautiful bliss but then Roy started registering a sound downstairs. Someone was knocking on the door. No, _knocking_ was a wrong term… more likely they were trying to beat the door down and Roy had a feeling the door would soon lose that battle.

Ed let out that chuckle of his and Roy wanted so badly to just stay there, not letting Ed get over his first orgasm when Roy would be bringing him towards a new one… but he really had to go. He had a lot of work to do so he could finally get that promotion and get closer to becoming the Fuhrer and _then_ he would have a lot more time to spend with the man he loved. He would _make _the time.

Roy pulled himself out of Ed's ass and washed himself as fast as he could, hoping the door would survive Hawkeye's attacks for a while longer. It had survived _Ed's_ attacks every now and then for quite some time, so maybe Roy would have enough time. Ed had slid down to the floor and was leaning against the wall, staring at Roy with satisfied, tired and happy eyes and _oh how Roy just wanted to stay there with him_.

"Can you get up on your own?"  
>Ed rolled his eyes and snorted. "For fuck's sake, <em>yes, I can<em>. In a moment."  
>"Good. I'm gonna go dressed now so… have a good day. I love you."<br>Roy kneeled down and kissed Ed's forehead, smiling.  
>Ed seemed to find the wall suddenly very interesting, judging by how intensively he was staring at it.<br>"Yeah, whatever… get your stupid lame ass out of here so I don't have to kick you out, bastard."  
>Roy smiled because he knew that when Ed said something like that, he actually meant 'I love you too'.<p>

He got dressed quickly and when he walked downstairs, he knew he would be prepared to face Hawkeye's wrath, the long and exhausting hours of working and the annoying higher-upps. For once it was nice to start the day feeling invincible.


End file.
